


Annual Event

by triste



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which pigeon fancying is serious business and Koumei is three different fairytales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annual Event

Title: Annual Event  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Magi  
Pairing: Koumei/Alibaba  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Modern day AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There’s something definitely different about Koumei. For some reason, he’s full of energy, enthusiasm and motivation, all of which he usually tends to lack. In short, he’s fired up.

It’s actually kind of scary.

It’s also an annual event, Kouha explains to a very confused Alibaba, where Koumei gets to display his most prized possessions in this year’s pigeon fancier’s exhibition.

“You wouldn’t think it to look at him,” Kouha says, “but Mei-nii is super competitive when it comes to this stuff. En-nii hates to lose too, of course, but it’s worse with Mei-nii because he can hold a grudge for years. You should have seen him when we threw out his favourite blanket that one time.”

This is the point where Alibaba should probably laugh, but the expression on Koumei’s face is far from amusing. His glare is even more terrifying than Kouen’s, which Alibaba would never have thought possible, since he’s sure Kouha’s oldest brother is capable of turning people into stone with his eyes.

“Don’t worry, he’s just getting himself all psyched up for the big day,” Kouha continues, completely unperturbed by such an uncharacteristic display of behaviour. “He lost to his arch rival, Matal Mogamett, last year, so Mei-nii is determined to take back his title. See? He’s totally in the zone.”

He seems more like he’s in the mood to disembowel someone. 

“I don’t get it,” Alibaba confesses. “He’s showing off his birds, not going into battle.”

Kouha shakes his head in a pitying ‘you just don’t get it’ manner. “Pigeon fancying is serious business.”

It must be if it’s getting Koumei to make so much effort, and the switch doesn’t stop with just his mental state. He’s called Kouha over for a reason, and Alibaba watches the Cinderella style makeover in awe.

While Kouha’s own taste in fashion is questionable at best, there’s no denying his abilities as a stylist. He starts by getting Koumei’s mane under control – an admirable feat, in and of itself – which takes almost two whole hours, but the hard work and numerous empty product bottles are worth it when Koumei is left with hair that’s both silky smooth and poker straight. 

But Kouha doesn’t stop there. Koumei’s ever present under eye circles and acne scars get covered up with concealer, giving the impressive illusion that he hasn’t spent most of his life ruining his skin through a bad diet and poor sleep patterns. A stylish (and obviously expensive) suit completes Koumei’s transformation from ugly duckling to beautiful swan, and that’s not even the most attractive part for Alibaba. The way Koumei exudes confidence is really... well, *hot*.

Kouha notices his drooling. “You’ll have to wait if you’re planning on jumping him,” he says, with a roll of his eyes. “There’s only one thing on Mei-nii’s mind right now, and that’s victory.”

It’s a little ridiculous how far people take their hobbies, especially one that only old men tend to find interesting, and while there’s a part of Alibaba’s brain that wonders why they go to such extremes, the rest of it is demanding to know why Koumei can’t look like this every day instead of just once a year. 

Koumei is so focused on winning that he doesn’t even notice how Alibaba spends the evening watching him instead of the exhibition. Ordinarily he’d have been amazed by the sheer variety of pigeons – he thought they only came in one type, the grey and frankly dull-looking kind he sees scratching around for food in the streets, but he discovers they come in all shapes, sizes and colours, and in varying degrees of curliness and fluffiness – but all he can do is wonder where Koumei has been hiding his sex appeal the whole time they’ve been together.

It’s not as if Koumei is average, or even ugly. It’s just that his brothers, the older and the younger, outshine him in both looks and personality, and Koumei has always been content with standing in their shadows. He’s also never bothered to take care of his health, never mind his appearance, and if Alibaba didn’t force him to leave their apartment once in a while and dress presentably on the rare occasions when he makes a public appearance, he’s pretty sure Koumei would continue to live in his ratty old tracksuit forever.

Alibaba gets to see yet another side of Koumei later that night, when he celebrates his win by taking him to bed. This, too, is different, if only because Alibaba is usually the one to initiate things between them (Koumei is more amenable to sex when someone else is making all the effort, otherwise he can’t be bothered), but Koumei’s intent is obvious as he presses Alibaba into the mattress.

Alibaba can only shiver under his touch, and he offers himself up with a moan of “oh, fuck, yes, take me now, please” as Koumei’s lower body slots into place between his legs.

He leaves the suit on, at Alibaba’s request, and it gets ruined in the end, but that’s okay, because Alibaba does too, because Koumei’s hands and mouth and teeth leave marks all over him until he’s left breathless, shaking and completely wrecked.

He’s still aching and sore when he comes to in the morning, but in a good way, and one that he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before. 

The magic spell, however, has well and truly worn off when Alibaba opens his eyes to see Koumei’s face next to his on the pillow looking like he’s been dragged through a bush backwards. It’s how he always looks first thing, and it serves to remind Alibaba that life is comfortingly – if a little depressingly – back to normal.

It’s like dealing with a small child trapped in a grown man’s body as Alibaba gets Koumei dressed and into the kitchen, although he draws the line at feeding him when he sets breakfast on the table (but it doesn’t stop him from having to wipe away the mess with a handkerchief when Koumei gets more rice on his face than in his mouth).

“Where did the beast from last night go?” Alibaba wonders aloud, breaking Koumei’s fish into smaller pieces so he can eat it more easily.

“He’ll be back next year,” Koumei says through a yawn. “In the meantime, I don’t feel like doing anything.”

“You never feel like doing anything,” Alibaba reminds him.

It’s evident in the way Koumei is half-slumped to one side instead of sitting up straight in his chair, and in the way he can barely keep his eyes open. There’s no point nagging him while he’s in this state. 

“That’s not true,” Koumei protests mildly. “I plan on bragging about my big win over the internet later. Then I think I’ll go back to bed for a while. I should also buy something for Kouha as a thank you for his help. See? I lead a very busy and fulfilling life.”

Sure, for a shut-in, Alibaba wants to say, but he remembers the night before with a blush and thinks that he should probably get something for Kouha too.

 

End.


End file.
